Celeste Wiki:Policy
Before editing this wiki, please take a minute to read these rules. They're fairly short. Main Rules *Constructiveness: Everything should either build the wiki or build the wiki's community. Anything that helps neither, such as advertising, spamming, or adding misinformation to articles, does not belong on the wiki and will be removed. *Civility: Editors of the wiki should be civil to one another, even when they disagree. When disputes arise, editors should attempt to find consensus and to resolve the problem cooperatively. Editors should not insult each other or call each other names. *Safety: In the interests of making this wiki a pleasant place for all Celeste enthusiasts, material that might reasonably be offensive to someone is strictly prohibited. This includes most profanity, violence, etc. (Note that mild profanity—damn, hell, and crap—is allowed purely because it is used in Celeste, and so prohibiting it wouldn't protect any wiki users.) *Neutrality: Content on the wiki should be free of bias so that the readers, not the editors, can decide whether something is good, bad, or neither. *No Ownership: This wiki, including each piece of content on the wiki, belongs to the community as a whole - not to any user or contributor. Further, any user can edit any page on the wiki (such edits must, of course, adhere to the guidelines as stated above). *Copyright: Certain images and other materials may be copyrighted. These may be only be used within the limits of "fair use"; otherwise, they will be removed. See Wikipedia’s policy on this for more details: (link) Object Policy The Objects page has a unique rule that applies only to it: :Don't remove duplicate objects. For the more extensive history and rationale, see Policy/Objects. Reporting Policy Violations If you see someone violating one of the rules stated above on the Celeste Wiki, please let know on their message wall. Alternatively, if the policy violation is one that you would not want to publicly report to everyone on the wiki, please go to this wiki's Discord server (accessible through this link) and send one of the admins on Discord a private message there. (Admins can be designated on Discord through their Admin role, viewable by clicking on a user on Discord and seeing what roles that user possesses.) Rules for Handling Misbehavior Users who violate the main rules will be warned that they are violating the rules and will eventually be banned if they cause enough trouble. Users who make small-scale violations will be warned four times before being banned (in chat, warned three times, then kicked once, then chat-banned). Users who make greater violations or violate the rules after being banned for rule violations will get fewer warnings before being kicked or banned. The duration of the ban will depend on the severity of the offense, and how many times that user has been banned before. (For example, trolls may get indefinitely blocked on their first block, while more good-faith policy violations will likely get a short ban, and anything in-between will adapt respectively.) Violations that warrant four warnings include: good-faith Constructiveness violations (users harming the wiki when they mean to be helping), being mildly insulting (Civility violation), using moderate profanity (Safety violation), Neutrality violations, No Ownership violations, Copyright violations, and violations of the Objects policy. Violations that warrant fewer warnings include bad-faith Constructiveness violations (deliberate attempts to harm the site, also known as trolling or vandalism, these will receive only one warning), advertising (somewhere between good-faith and bad-faith Constructiveness violations, but still widely frowned upon, these will receive two warnings), harsher insults (three to one warnings, depending on the severity of the insults; no warnings will be given for certain threats), and harsh profanity (three warnings). How mild or harsh insults or profanity count as depends on the case in question, and cannot be easily explained here without violating the rules laid out on this page. Epilogue There, now you've read the rules. Enjoy the wiki! Category:Help fr:Politique sv:Politik